


What Would Happen If We Kissed

by Glass_Oceans



Series: The Ficlet Collection [55]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-13 00:52:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14739020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_Oceans/pseuds/Glass_Oceans
Summary: Loovely. Can... can we have the Hux first kiss version too? They can be a couplet. And and and then the first time they kiss. Make it a triplet, why not? *bats eyelashes prettily*





	What Would Happen If We Kissed

**Author's Note:**

> Content notes: First Kiss

It happens one evening while they’re in Hux’s suite of rooms.

They had taken to holding weekly meetings, a show of respect and cooperation before finding to their mutual surprise that they actually enjoyed each other’s company. So the meetings continued, only now running much later, conversations about reports and troop movements devolving into personal projects and occasional banter.

Hux has stood from his seat, and is pacing the room, speaking with his hands as much as his voice. His tunic lies forgotten on the back of his chair, and even his shirt collar is done, the gap showing a tantalising glimpse of his throat that Kylo tells himself he has no fascination with whatsoever. Hux’s glass sits empty on the table, and as Kylo drains the last drop from his own, a mischievous idea occurs to him. Hux has never spilt a drop of his expensive imported spirits, so what would happen if a glass was placed in his hand now? Would the alcohol be dropped? The enthusiasm contained? Would Hux in fact explode without an outlet?

A grin of his face, Kylo crossed to Hux’s display cabinet to refill his own glass, and fetch a new one for Hux. He is only mildly surprised to find Hux has followed his captive audience across the room, so Kylo simply holds out the glass and waits for Hux to take it. Hux is still expounding at length, so it takes him a while to notice, but when he does, he takes a sip, his eyes lighting up with his revelation.

“Perfect!” he exclaims, and leans forward to press his lips against Kylo’s.

As Hux moves back, both men find themselves stunned into silence by the act. Hux looks down at his glass, sipping again as he turns and walks away, suddenly subdued, while Kylo fusses with the bottles at the display. When he turns again, Hux has resumed his seat, one leg jiggling almost imperceptibly. Kylo finishes his own drink in one rushed gulp, and excuses himself, leaving before meeting his eye again.

At the next meeting they begin as normal, reviewing reports over a companionable glass of whiskey, though the energy is somewhat changed, but not acknowledged. Hux can’t help but fall into his usual habit of gesturing as the evening wears on, and Kylo finds himself thinking again of a full glass placed in them. He prepares it as last time, but this time Hux remains in his seat. Kylo places the glass on a coaster and slides it across towards Hux. Hux falters to a stop, his eyes fixed on the glass as it moves like he’s lost something. Kylo is tempted to reach for his mood to discover what he’s thinking when he picks it up, drains it, and begins his monologue again, speaking of the officer training program aboard the Finalizer. Hux doesn’t spill a drop.

The next meeting is missed, Kylo summoned by Snoke, Hux on a rare off-ship diplomatic meeting. They exchange a brief exchange of messages to update the other, but it lacks the satisfaction of their regular engagements.

Hux is delayed at the end of his shift, so Kylo begins the preparations for their meeting in his own quarters. He orders glasses from the officer’s lounge, opening his sole bottle of Corellian whiskey of a vintage he knows Hux cares for. It all tastes like vaguely pleasant burning to him, so in this instance he’ll defer to Hux’s experience.

The General looks harried when he finally arrives, barely waiting until Kylo’s door is closed behind him before loosening his uniform and taking the drink Kylo offers him. Kylo waits until he has collected himself before they start reviewing the reports, but he can tell that Hux only has half his mind on the matter.

Kylo is about to suggest an early night, when Hux gestures to him with his empty glass, prompting Kylo to pluck it from his fingers and refill it. Kylo does so, but when he returns to Hux and stands over him with drink in hand, Hux merely looks at the amber liquid, before dragging his eyes up Kylo’s form until he meets his eyes. Kylo stares down at him, bemused, until Hux stands, taking the glass from his hand and stepping completely into Kylo’s space.

They’re so close it only makes perfect sense to Kylo to close his eyes when Hux leans in closer, and it doesn’t seem a surprise at all for Hux to press his lips to Kylo’s. Hux presses against him softly at first, the feel of plush lips pressing against each other, but when the tip of Hux’s tongue nips out to lick at Kylo’s lips, he feels a flame ignite, and he reaches to crush Hux to him, hands grasping. One of Hux’s hands tangles in his hair in turn, the other arm draped over his shoulder as Hux continues to tease Kylo with his mouth. Kylo chases back with teeth, drawing a chuckle from Hux as they part for breath.

“My apologies,” Hux says, “I feel I didn’t do that at all properly the first time, and I felt it would have been a stain on my honour to have not corrected your impression of me.”

Kylo gives Hux an amused look. His own legs feel like they’ve turned to jelly, and yet he has to fight off the temptation to drag Hux onto his own couch and kiss him until they’re both too breathless to laugh.

“So... was that our second-“

“First,” Hux interrupts, withdrawing his arm from over Kylo’s shoulder. “First proper kiss.”

“Oh I see,” Kylo replies with a smirk as Hux all but rolls his eyes as he takes a drink. There’s a smudge on the glass that Hux’s lips can’t account for and Kylo finds his grin spreading wider. Hux’s eyes narrow as he follows Kylo’s gaze and his assumptions.

“Don’t,” Hux warned.

“Don’t what?” Kylo asked, his grin belying any attempt at innocence.

“If I’d known you’d be like this, I wouldn’t have kissed you,” Hux muttered, leaning away from Kylo to place his glass on the table. “Now that I don’t need to worry about spilling that,” he continued, “where were we?”

Kylo’s grin fell as he was pushed back onto the couch, and he swallowed, hard.


End file.
